


When it counts

by donghyuckssunflower



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Energetic Moon Bin, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Dongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckssunflower/pseuds/donghyuckssunflower
Summary: “How can you possibly be tired?”“I think the better question here is how are you not tired?"***Or: the one where Moon Bin has far too much energy and Dongmin just wants him to shut up so he can go to sleep. What better way to get him to stop talking than to kiss him?





	When it counts

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on this prompt: Person B is reeaaaaaally tired, but Person A is super, super energetic and loud. Trying to get Person A to shut up, Person B kisses Person A.
> 
> This is my first Astro fic even though I've been stanning these lovable dorks for a while and since it's my first time writing them it may be slightly out of character but not too much, I hope. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Dance practices were never exactly a piece of cake for Dongmin. He just didn’t have the natural ability to coordinate his limbs like the others did and no matter how many times he had tried, he could never fix himself to be any better at dancing and believe him, he’d tried.

Lessons from Minhyuk had barely been beneficial no matter how many times he’d had a certain move drilled into him. Every time he tried to body roll as Minhyuk had asked he looked like a plank of wood being wobbled haphazardly by the wind – a slight movement was elicited but nothing that resembled a body roll.

True to his studious self, he had also tried reading some books and watching YouTube clips to help which would always be his go to plan when he couldn’t do something at school; it usually always helped him be able to conquer a new subject if he studied hard enough but apparently the same thing couldn’t be said about dance. 

Every time a dance practice finished he would be, unconditionally, shattered.

All the physical exertion and tireless attempts to keep up with the others’ standards was exhausting. Being the groups dance black hole was exhausting.

Normally being tired after exercise was normal, especially when you had been exercising for roughly seven hours with minimal bathroom breaks and barely enough time to guzzle some water before resuming the routine from hell.

Dongmin honestly believed that he was entitled to a shower, some food and a bed after all his work, and not necessarily in that order. At this point, in his hazed state, he couldn’t really care less what order he did each of those things – he could shower, sleep then eat or eat, shower then eat – it didn’t make much of a difference to him because either way he was going to do them all at some point in some way; the sooner the better, to him.

The walk to their dorm was uneventful. Or at least as uneventful as any walk with his members could be – they were never exactly a quiet, peaceful bunch.

Making it back with only one shoe pelted off of his back (Myungjun), an overexcited owner thrusting their elbow into his eye (Sanha – the makeup artists would _not_ be happy about that in the morning; he bruises like a peach and Sanha should know better but he would just have to worry about their complaints in the morning) and several ear-splitting trills (again, Myungjun but this time accompanied by Minhyuk, Bin and Jinwoo), Dongmin counted this trip as successful.

He was extremely glad they hadn’t bothered to try to drag him into their antics on the walk to their dorm because quite frankly he could not be bothered to tell them _go away if you value your life_ in a polite way.

He was a simple man who just wanted sleep and food, not screaming and flailing.

Inside their dorm, after everyone kicking off their shoes and sending them flying in all different directions known to man, was the scheduled kerfuffle for the shower accompanied by the usual arguments that usually keep to some variation of:

“You went first last time, I should get to go now!”

“Yah! I’m older than you – I have more rights than you do!”

“Wha–! Don’t bite me!”

“I’mnotbitingyoudon’tbestupid!”

“Get my elbow out of your mouth then!”

“All of you shut up–stop pushing me Minhyuk you’re making me stub my toe!”

“Oh, I’m sorry _your highness_ , would you like me to kiss it better?”

“Keep your filthy mouth away from my toes – I don’t know what you’ve been doing with it!”

“What do you think I’ve been doing with it you perverted hyung?”

“I don’t know what you get up to, _now let me pass_!”

Dongmin may have been top of his class and in his whole school but believe him, he has no idea how someone can have another person’s elbow in their mouth and still claim they aren’t biting said person. It baffles him to no end.

With all the arguments going on, no one noticed the bathroom becoming occupied by Dongmin who had managed to slip past them in the corridor. Serves them right for being such confrontational idiots – he would quickly shower and brush his teeth so he could go to bed. After that, he didn’t care what the others did – as long as he could collapse on his bed soon.

Throughout his period in the shower he heard the grumbles and groans of the others outside the bathroom door, complaining about the occupied showers (Bin had won the race for the one in the other bathroom, though Jinwoo was never really much of an opponent when it comes to speed).

It didn’t take too long for him to finish showering and leave the bathroom for the others to use so soon after the complaints died down and it wasn’t long before four of the six members had showered (Sanha and Jinwoo weren’t exactly pleased at being the last ones to shower but they would survive).

In the meantime, Dongmin had migrated from the bathroom to his shared bedroom to promptly collapse on the bottom bunk. At times like these he was overjoyed that he had managed to claim the bottom bunk as his own bed, and not have to climb up the ladders to the bed above.

He doesn’t think his legs (which felt like they had suddenly decided to adopt the consistency of jelly) would hold out long enough to climb up and falling off the ladders onto the floor didn’t sound very comfortable.

He knows he should really climb under his covers and sleep properly in the bed but his depleted energy supply and un-responding limbs said otherwise. So instead he was sprawled on top of the blankets, eyes closed and wearing a fresh t shirt and pair of boxers to sleep in.

It didn’t take long for sleep to start luring him, caressing his bangs and whispering words of enticement, lulling him to unconsciousness.

But just as soon as he was slipping away, he was jolted awake again by a voice he knows all too well and being all too loud for Dongmin’s preferences.

“ _Can you believe Myungjun said he could eat more pizza than I can? Doesn’t he know I once finished a box and a half to myself_ and was still hungry? Agh!” Moonbin came crashing into their bedroom half -wailing, half-some-other-annoying-screeching-sound-Dongmin-couldn’t-be-bothered-to-label-because-it-was-a-sound-unique-to-Bin-and-he-just-wanted-to-sleep-right-now.

Bin, noticing Dongmin’s limp body on the bed frowned, jutting out his lip in a pout that rivalled even that of Sanha’s aegyo. Dongmin remained unresponsive and well, Bin wasn’t having that – he needed confirmation from his boyfriend that he was better at eating pizza than Myungjun was.

“Minnie? Dongmin? Don’t tell me you’re asleep already?”

“Mmmm,” was Dongmin’s reply; if he didn’t make a noise of acknowledgement he knew Bin would climb on top of him and shake him until he made a noise, like one of those annoying touch activated mechanical toys that once you touch them they never shut up until you take out their batteries, “I’mtired.” His words came out slightly slurred and he didn’t know if he should blame it on his fatigue or the pillow case his face was currently smashed into – maybe it was a combination of the two and he should blame it on both.

Bin sounded closer this time when he spoke leaving his boyfriend to suspect he had come nearer to his bed. “How can you possibly be tired?”

“I think the better question here is _how are_ you _not tired_? We did enough exercise in that practice to satisfy a nation – for at least a year!”

“You’re being melodramatic,” Dongmin could practically hear the eye roll in Bin’s tone of voice, “and besides, it’s _because_ we exercised that I’m not tired – my body is all hyped up off the endorphins or whatever. I could run a marathon right now!”

“Please do.” Came the elder’s sarcastic response. “If it would take your shouts away from me then go run twelve marathons. I just want to sleep.”

Dongmin felt a sudden weight on his back and instantly processed the fact that Moon Bin was now sprawled on top of him. It was on occasions like this that Dongmin thought Bin took his role as puppy-cat _too_ seriously; why else would he think it was normal _human_ behaviour to just belly flop on your boyfriend, temporarily winding him? “Don’t be so grumpy, Min. You’re always so grumpy when you’re tired.”

In no position to reply because the added weight of Moon Bin had squished his face even further into the pillow, the elder groaned hoping it was a good enough substitute to show his boyfriend he didn’t particularly want to be pressed into the bed by him.

Apparently it worked because Bin rolled to the side to relieve Dongmin of his weight, instead taking up residency beside him on the bed, wedged between the wall and the elder boy. Dongmin shuffled a bit, twisting and turning to rearrange his body so he was no longer face planting the pillow, but rather facing his over-energetic boyfriend.

Sometimes Bin acted like a three year old with far too much sugar in his system and no bed time in the foreseeable future to calm him down.

On a normal day Dongmin would find it adorable – and he does, believe him, he does – but on nights like these when every muscle is throbbing with a dull ache and his head is on the borderline of a headache with it threatening to invade the threshold of his head at any time, he just wished his boyfriend was like any other person and got tired. It was most likely the early hours of the morning now; sleep was what people usually did wasn’t it?

“Of course I’m grumpy Binnie,” Dongmin was whispering now, exasperation paired with a sliver of fondness coloured his tone, “I’m not like you; I can’t stay awake after practices like you can – I can’t even keep up during the practice, so of course I’m tired and grumpy and just ready to pass out.”

Moon Bin seemed to pick up on the sensitivity Dongmin was displaying and looked somewhat apologetic. That was one of the things Dongmin liked best about him; he always knew to shut up and stop when it counted.

“Sorry,” Bin was sheepishly matching Dongmin’s whispered tone now, speaking low and hushed in the empty room.

“’s fine, but I really want to sleep now, okay?” Once again Dongmin’s words started to slur – the telltale sign of sleep running through his body, ready to take hold.

“Okay,” Bin looked across at his boyfriend’s ruffled hair and puffy eyes. _Only Dongmin could make sleep deprivation look this cute,_ he smiled to himself.

Dongmin, though he didn’t know exactly what thoughts had made the younger boy smile, returned the gesture and leaned in gently to kiss him.

Slightly chapped lips met his own plush ones in a chaste, soft kiss that was innocent enough in meaning and had probably been practiced between the two an infinite number of times before, but nevertheless still had Dongmin’s heart rate increasing like a lovesick teenager.

With his eyes still closed when he pulled back he couldn’t see Bin’s expression but he was almost certain it matched his own content look. In fact he was so certain he would be willing to bet his favourite minion drone on it.

Eyes still shut, Dongmin rolled over so his back was to Bin and he was pressed flush against the other boy’s firm, toned chest, he mumbled something that resembled _goodnight_.

Just before he drifted away to sleep, Dongmin was sure he heard a whispered _goodnight, Minnie, I love you_ , from Bin as strong arms wrapped around his chest to secure him in place.

For the final time that night sleep came, successful in its attempts to claim him this time.

Not long after, Moon Bin too found himself falling from reality and entering the dream world, joining his lover in his slumber.

 

 

Looks like they would be sharing a bed that night for the billionth night in a row. They might as well just call it _their_ bed for the amount of times it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of writer's block recently and I'm not that happy with my writing style at the moment so I thought practicing would be the best way to improve, so I'm going to try to do this list of 76 prompts I found on Pinterest (from Tumblr - it's a strange thing, finding Tumblr posts on Pinterest, isn't it?).  
> I'll probably write the prompts mostly for Astro and NCT, whichever I fancy when I go to write a new prompt I guess, so we'll have to wait and see what I write and when 
> 
> ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯
> 
> Anyway~~ thank you for reading this! (*´･з･)


End file.
